


All Of Me

by Asgardianrugbyteam



Series: Just A Small Town Girl [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardianrugbyteam/pseuds/Asgardianrugbyteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Eliza go shopping, like friends do. Only Maria isn't sure she wants to stay friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

Maria loved this dress. It was blood red and finished just above her knee, with a layer of lace in white. It was gorgeous and had been a gift for her birthday from her best friend Theodosia. She’d bought a perfectly matching lipstick and paired with her favourite denim jacket she always felt invincible in that outfit. She usually felt invincible at least. This time she had slightly clammy hands - not that she’d ever admit that - and a strange feeling in her stomach. Eliza Schuyler just had that power over her.

Maria loved shopping. She enjoyed window shopping, trying clothes and samples but hardly ever buying them, small talk, walking at a steady pace with swinging paper bags. She loved the background noise of tinny pop music from old speakers. She loved people watching, seeing how animated people can become and guessing the story of their lives. And, she had begun to think, she loved Eliza Schuyler.

It wasn’t her fault. How was anyone supposed to resist Eliza? The second she’d stepped into the library Maria had found her beautiful and after getting to know her more over the past few weeks, the poor, unsuspecting girl had discovered that beauty wasn’t just physical. Eliza was probably the kindest person on the planet. Eliza was the type of person to always offer to hold your bags, to always pet dogs, to smile when making eye contact with strangers. She had a massive smile, freckles mapping constellations on her cheekbones and hair softer than... just thinking about her gave Maria butterflies. Butterflies. Wow, she felt like a teenager with a crush. Maybe because that’s exactly what she was. A teenage girl with a ridiculous crush on Eliza.

Maria loved being on time, but knew that Eliza loved being early so the girl would be sat on the wall outside Starbucks waiting for her. She ran her hands down the dress with the appearance of smoothing out her skirt with the aim of getting rid of some of the sweat from her hands. It didn’t work. The sweat and butterflies were still there, so Maria took a deep breath and turned the corner. Her breath caught in her throat. Eliza was perched on the wall, swinging her legs and smiling at two children running around in front of her. She looked divine, like always. Maria shook her head - they were just friends, friends - then walked up to her with a smile. Eliza greeted her with a hug, then suggested that they start walking into the town.

It was pleasant. They made small talk as they worked their way through the day, moving between shops with a comfortable ease. Maria struggled to keep her eyes off Eliza and they caught each other staring a few times, both apologising profusely with blushes painting their cheeks. They were heading to a quaint café in the centre of the shopping complex for some lunch when they walked past a piano. The accompanying sign invited people to play it, stating that it was there to revive interest in the arts. When Eliza turned her head and noticed it, she squealed, grabbed Maria’s hand and skipped over to it. “Can I play can I play can I play?”

“Whoa, take a breath,” Maria chuckled, “Of course you can! You didn’t mention you could play?”

“Well I can’t really, I’ve been teaching myself. I don’t know much but I might as well practise.” Eliza handed her bag to Maria, and sat on the bench behind the piano. “I don’t know any classical music or anything fancy like that, only a couple of popular songs that I’ve found tutorials for. Which one would you like, there’s -”

“Surprise me.” Maria rested her elbows on the top of the piano, their bags of shopping now lying forgotten at her feet.

“Okay.” Eliza focused on the keys, obviously conscious of the people passing by. The girl glanced up at Maria who offered an encouraging smile, then cleared her throat and began to play. The tune became apparent quite quickly - All Of Me by John Legend. Eliza’s fingers glided across the keys gracefully, her body swayed along with the music she created. Maria couldn’t stop watching her: Eliza looked incredible. She could tell she was completely lost and it was ridiculously endearing, and it added fuel to the ridiculous crush she had. As the last note sounded, astounding applause filled the hall; a crowd had gathered around the piano to listen to Eliza play. The smiling girl stood and curtseyed then locked eyes with Maria. She hadn’t realised, but somehow Maria was leaning over the top of the instrument, her face mere inches away from Eliza’s. The world was a daze, time was passing but neither of them noticed as they looked into each other’s eyes. Eliza’s shone, sparkles danced through them - a kind of happiness Maria wanted more of. A kind of happiness that drew her closer, closer, closer. Then their lips touched, and Eliza’s hand had found it’s way to cup her cheek and Maria’s were in her hair. It was only when Eliza leaned forward more and accidentally pressed one of the keys that they jolted back to the present. The girls just stared at each other for a second, before a grin appeared on Eliza’s face and Maria began giggling breathlessly. It seemed her crush wasn’t completely ridiculous after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I had quite a few requests here and on my tumblr (asgardianrugbyteam) for a sequel, so here it is. I quite like this, so I might write some more. Who knows? If you liked it, leaving a kudos or a quick comment really makes my day! Feel free to come and say hi over at my tumblr, I'm always up for some new friends!


End file.
